West Virginia Museum of Science and Industry
History The Quads secret dream was to have their own museum. The museum has 10 floors of fun science learning. The majority of the staff and exhibits creators are the children of the Quads, 80% of them being the offspring of Buddy. The Musuem also has a theme park. Zoo They also have a zoo. It is very big. They have a polar bear named Puffy and two lion mates, Simba and Nala, who have a daughter named Kiara. They recently brought in a male cub for Akira named Kovu, for Kiara to mate with. They had twins Kamaria (girl) and Katlego (boy). Pricing Being part of a large family, The Quads were used to seeing museums and theme parks have over priced mechendice and food. Since the Uno family are practically billionaires, they made everything well priced and not costing an arm and a leg. Walking With The Dino's Walking With The Dino's is part of the theme park. You can DT.jpg|The Pteranodon family, the blue is Shiny, then from left to right it's Tiny, Buddy, and Don. DT2.jpg|The Dinosaur Train!! MC.jpg|Mr. Conductor! DT3.jpg|Inside the Dinosaur Train DT4.jpg|The Dinosaur Train underwater DT5.jpg|Dr. Scott the Paleontologist and the Pteranodon family! take a ride on the Dinosaur Train with Shiny, Tiny, Don, and Buddy, as well as Mr. Conductor and Gilbert. Make all the stops on the Dinosair Train and visit all of the dinosaurs that the Pteranodon family meet. Get a bite to eat at Don's Seaside Cafe at Pteranodon Terrace or help Shiny find things for her shiny collection. Or go on an adventure with Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon in the "Pteranodon Flight" ride, which takes you around the different area's of the Mesozoic Era in nests that are attached to either Mr. or Mrs. Pteranodon, and during your flight around the Mesozoic Era, Mr. Conductor can be heard through the speakers, narrating the trip for you. Go through Time Tunnels to navigate through the Triassic, Jurassic, and Cretaceous time periods. There's so much you can see and do! You can even go to the underwater station and meet all of the dinosaurs that lived under the water! You may even meet the characters themeselves and hear a lecture from Dr. Scott the Paleontologist! A Walk Through the Ages A Walk Through the Ages is the exhibit on the first floor. It consists of a timeline that goes around the floor, telling of different dates in the wolds history and has fun learning areas in various parts of the line. World of Writers The World of Writers exhibit is on the first floor and contains many popular writers such as Edgar Allan Poe, C.S. Lewis, Morgan Utsukushii, Stephanie Mayer, Tiphanie Mayer, Ciara Burton, Trever Burton, and many more. It contains exhibits like a walk through various authours lives. What Our Bones Tell Us The What Our Bones Tell Us exhibit was desighned by Morgan, and is often helped by Abby and Addy. It involves fun learning areas where people can learn more about what bones tell us and how it affects our lives. A Walk Through Hollywood The A Walk Through Hollywood exhibit was inspired by Faith. Along the floor it has various stars with a name of a celebrity who is a member of the Utsukushii family or is a close family friend. There is also a section dedicatied to Broadway, as Rachel insisted many times that the Hollywood exhibit have a section dedicated to Broadway. There are many props that were used in Faith and Co's. movies that they made. It has a section dedicated to the[[ My Angel| My Angel]] Series, which is often popular. On days when Faith and Edward aren't working, they make spontaneous visits to the exhibit and allow fans to take pictures with them. The exhibit also has a bunch of celebrities pictures that are autographed and framed around the exhibit. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Museums Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Crossover Characters Category:Crossover Items Category:Crossover Locations Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Characters Category:Buildings Category:Vehicles